For the Sake of the Innocent
by coffeevixen84
Summary: Please Read and Review...
1. Not What I Imagined

Chapter One: Not what I imagined

Author's Note: Hello againeveryone! Ok so I've read some fantastic fics about what would happen if Jackie had Hyde's baby and returned years later to unleash the surprise, all of those being great by the way, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Jackie stayed right in Point Place for a pregnancy, akwardness be damned? I think there are signs of an inner strength in Jackie that rarely gets acknowledged, so even though this piece may be a little unlikely (I'm totally playing with the amount of time that's passed sinceshe left for Chicago)in plot, my hope is that the characters stay true. If you hate it, tell me and I'll post one of the gazillion other fics I have floating in my head. I hope you enjoy this first chapter though, it's fun to try and write first person Jackie. Review and you'll have my heart for eternity!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I've been imagining my perfect future for as long as I can remember. And it was pretty much all the same. Granted some specifics changed. My dream husband went from the real life version of my Ken doll to Donny Osmond to Michael to Steven. The exact names of our children evolved with my tastes. But essentially it was the same timeline in all my fantasies. Fall in love, Get engaged, Fancy Wedding, Exotic Honeymoon, first adorable child, Second Honeymoon in Paris,another adorable child, summer homeon the beach, ski lodge in the mountains, membership to a country club, you get the idea.

Never in any of mydaydreams did the kid come firstor bya man married to another woman.

Butthat's the reality I'm getting. Isn't life a bitch?

"Jackie?" I hear Fez's voice,full of genuine concern,from on the other sideof the bathroom door. "Jackie, are you? I mean, well, did it...are you okay?"

I smile at how sweet he is when he isn't trying to oggle or grope."Yes, I'm okay. And it did. SoI am." There was a pause while he processed it.

"Hyde's?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm." I can hear his worry still, but I also detectsome jealousy. Probably thinking Hyde's a lucky bastard having a stripper for a wife and beautiful me pregnant withhis child.However I don't think Steven will view this predicament as lucky. "Do you want me to call Donna?"

"That would be great, Fez. Thanks." I can hear him cross the small living room to our kitchen. While I continue to wait I look at the test, its blue strip worth a thousand multi-emotional words. Fez knocks softly at the door.

"Jackie, she is on her way. Are you hungry? I can make soup?"

I open the door, see my roommate and friend, and give him the most authentic smile I can summon. "I'll make it, you want grilled cheese too."

He nods enthusiastically. He always has liked cheese almost as much as chocolate.

I place the wand back on the counter. I'm not ready to throw it away just yet.

I make my way to the kitchen, wash my hands, and then proceed to grab items I'll need. Soup and Sandwiches. One of the two meals I can make. I should probably try those cooking lessons with Kitty again before the baby comes. I look down at my stomach, still flat and smooth, and take a deep, meaninful breath.

* * *

"Jackie, you have to tell him!" Donna's expression indicated she would tolerate no argument. That didn't mean she wouldn't get one.

"Donna, no. He's married. To someone else. I can't just be like, "Hey ex-boyfriend, before you broke my heart you knocked me up. Kinda funny, huh?""

"It's still his baby, too. You have to tell him."

"What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks it is some pathetic attempt to get him back? He apparently thinks very little of my ability to be honest."

"Jackie, once you start to show he'll have no choice to believe you. Everyone knows you would never pretend to be fatter than you are."

"Donna, I-," I stopped as I saw she was giving me her sternest stare. "Fine, you lumberjack, I'll tell him. But you owe me some free babysitting."

* * *

I've never been more nervous in my life. Each step closer to that basement is downright painful. Things between me and Steven have been tense at best. More like miserable when being truthful. And this was going to be the total opposite of pleasant.

I know Sam isn't here, thankgoodness. Mrs. Forman, in her efforts to teach me spaghetti, hadlet that piece of information relieve my troubled mind. So even though the basement is strangelyquietI have hope that he is home. I'm not sure how long it would take to get the courage to come down here again if he isn't.

I knock.

"What?" His voice is gruff, but not hostile. He probably thinks I'm Fez wanting to hang out.

"Steven, it's me. Can we talk for a second?" Is my voice really shaking that bad?

Silence.

He finally answers the door, and nods for me to enter.

His room still looks the same, save for a little more clutter. Sam hadn't brought much, but there was a pink fuzzy alarm clock that just screamed stripper-tacky and there was a vinyl bright orange case in the corner.

I sit on the bed, at this point I'm just stalling. And I knowhe knows something serious is up because he's taken off his glasses. His look is almost gentle. Hugh. Here it goes...

"Steven, I'm pregnant." My tone is deliberate. I watch shock cross his face, confusion cloud his eyes, and finally he settles on that damn zen expression.

"Kelso's?" His eyes are cold and his face is blank. How fast his concern had vanished. Well I could play this game too. I set my stony exterior, rolling my eyes before I answer.

"Yours."

Briefly there is a flash in his eyes, and I relish even a second of hiswavering. It's satisfying to get some emotionout of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Well seeing as I haven't had sex with anyone else intwo years, yeah, I'm pretty damn positive."

He starts to protest.

"I never slept with Michael, I told you that. Maybe if this kid comes out with a'fro you will finally believe me."

He just stares atme.

"Look, I'm not asking for anything. Ieven considered leaving town, but I think I might need Donna and Fez and Mrs. Forman right now. And I thought aboutnot telling you but its bound to be pretty obvious in a month or so. Plus our friends tend to have big mouths.You're married, I get that, so really I expect nothing from you. But at least, now you know."

I search for any amount of dignity I can as I walk to the door, holding my head as high as possible.

"Jacks." I pause.No I will not cry. "What will you do, I mean, Where will you-"

"There's enoughroom in the apartment forthe baby, for a year or two at least. And I'mgoing to get ajob. I'll have to resort to plan B, though. No one wants a teenage unwed pregnant news anchor. I'm thinking about going toschool too. Design classes, I think I'd begood at that. Put my natural good taste and attention to detail to work." Iturn back and give him a small smile. Then I leave as quickly as my legs will take me. I'm suddenly very, very tired.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'd like to apologize for those of you who read Chapter 1 before I got to put in scene breaks. I had in the original document to shift scenes and didn't notice until after I posted the story that they hadn't stayed in the uploading process. I'm an idiot. And now I see the little insert line button in the document preview so I assure you, it won't happen anymore. This chapter is Hyde's POV. They are going to alternate between him and Jackie from here on out. So long as you don't all like review that you hate it and that I suck at talking like Hyde. As always, let me know what you think. Your opinions mean the world to me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I can't believe she just left. I mean we're having a baby, I'm sure there's something we should be talking about. I don't know exactly what, I'm zen and that has prohibited me from having a lot of baby experience. But when you find out your having a baby with an ex-girlfriend you should probably have some sort of long talk, right?

I think I need a beer.

And she wasn't going to tell me? What the hell is that about? My fists are clenching at the thought of her keeping this from me.

I definitely need a beer. I need to just mellow. Because getting all fired up is not going to help anything, Zen has never let me down. Well, almost never.

Heading to the kitchen, sure she's told Donna and Fez already, assuming she's told Kitty.

Still, I have to admit, I'm a little caught off guard that Red is sitting at the table, looking as if he's been waiting for me.

I guess he knows.

Red has a soft spot for Jackie. Few people are aware enough of Red's capability of expressing any emotions other than anger or disgust to notice. But he's genuinely liked Jackie ever since that day she helped him in the garage. Sure, he flinches when she hugs him. But it's really just for show. And while he means it wholeheartedly when he calls her "the loud one," it's more of a pet name than anything else. He had told me once that he thought Jackie was a keeper. I take my time getting my beer. This talk might not end well.

"Steven."

I sit down and look attentive, but I don't bother saying a word. Red's in lecture mode, he probably wouldn't even hear me.

"You're essentially a man now. You are married, you have a steady job. And I hope you realize for the most part I've stayed out of your life's business when it has come to your decisions. You haven't always made good choices, but they've always been your choices and I can respect that."

I swear if he says the words "accepting responsibility" I will get up and leave.

"But part of being a man is sacrificing your happiness in choices, for the good of those who depend on you. I'm not telling you what to do, son. But I hope you take your time in making the upcoming hard decisions. For your own sake, and for Jackie's. And this baby's."

He gets up and pats my shoulder paternally.

I'm relieved that he didn't need to call me a dumbass at all.

I guess I could do a lot worse than trying to be a father like Red Forman.

* * *

I haven't seen Jackie in two days, and we really haven't talked in a week. Not since that day in the basement. I heard she found not one job, but two. A receptionist during the day in a doctor's office, a waitress at a truck stop a little out side of town at night. She's never ceased to amaze me. Once upon a time she'd never in her worst nightmare work either job let alone both. But she's stronger than anyone realizes. And she'll do what she has to do. And she'll look great doing it.

I know she's working, or I wouldn't have agreed to coming over to the apartment. I'm not sure what to say exactly, so I'd rather wait to see her. That way the ass inside doesn't do anything I'm too proud to apologize for.

I knock and impatiently wait for Fez to answer.

I sit on their couch while he goes to grab some beers and snacks.

Looking around I can see Jackie's Woman's touch. Matching throw pillows. A vase full of flowers. Little things that would make her feel at home.

And I notice a stack of books on the coffee table. Reading down the sides, each one has the word "Baby" in the title. The top one is _Naming Your Baby for Success_. I flip through and notice that she has made little notes by names, stars for if she likes it, hearts for if she loves it, question marks if she's unsure. I smirk as I notice Erica is starred. I'm sure Forman would love that. The spawn of Satan named for him.

I glance at the next book down and my amusement fades. _Single Parenthood: A Tough Job, but Someone's Got To Do It._ The idea of Jackie buying this book, convinced she'll be doing this on her own makes me feel like shit. Does she honestly think I don't want to help? This baby was a surprise, and I'm sure I didn't look ecstatic at the news. But I'm not going to pretend I don't have a part to play in this. And damn it, unexpected will not equal unwanted or unloved. I was that unwanted child, and I know first hand no kid deserves that. And that's what my absence would say.

I'm going to be there. Every step of the way. Whether she likes it or not.

Fez returns and sits the beer on a coaster on the table. Coasters were more of Jackie's doing I assume.

He seems to see that I'd been paging through her books.

"She's doing good, you know. Already going full force, reading everything she can, making sure nothing else comes as a surprise." He paused to take a sip of beer before continuing, "Did you know in a few months her breasts could be twice the size they are now?" Fez's smile was almost creepy, but it made me laugh.

I place the naming book on top again, purposely hiding the title below it.

"She have any names she's leaning towards?"

Fez seemed excited to talk about such things, he's such a girl sometimes.

"Well yes, sort of. She's still thinking about if it's a boy, but if it's a girl she really likes Stephanie Kathleen. Maybe call her little Kitty."

I like the idea.

Steering back to a more masculine topic I ask Fez about his current girl situation, but I can't help but steal an occasional glance at the coffee table. Maybe I do know what to say to Jackie.


	3. Baby Steps

Chapter 3: Baby Steps

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviewing and support, I'm so glad people are reading my stuff. Sorry this update took a while, I was in the process of moving back to school so things were a bit crazy hectic. Well, please keep letting me know what you think and I'll try to write faster. Thanks so much and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

My body has never ached this badly, not even after the most strenuous of cheerleading practices or an all day sale at the mall. But I made $200 in tips alone tonight. It really does pay to be pretty.

I hope Fez is asleep. As much as I adore the little foreign weirdo, I'm too tired to smack him when he stares. Why does this waitressing uniform have to be so short?

I fumble with the keys a second and then unlock the door to the apartment. Tumbling in, tired as hell, I'm surprised by what I see.

"Steven?" He's just sitting there as if it isn't at all strange that he's on my couch in an apartment he's been avoiding since I moved in.

"I was just hanging out with Fez. He got tired a bit ago but I needed to sober up a little." He explains, indicating an impressive amount of emptied beer cans.

He actually sounds kind of nervous. That makes me smile.

I nod at him and slip off my shoes, my feet thanking me immediately, though they continue to ache. I pad passed him to the kitchen. Once I'm out of his sight I take a deep breath and lean my forehead against the cool metal of the cabinets. What am I supposed to say to him now?

Forcing myself to stand up straight I pour a tall glass of milk. I pour him a water, just in case he's thirsty too.

Returning to the living room I settle down on the couch and hand him the water and nod again as he thanks me. I place my feet up on the table in front of me, wincing at how sore every part of me is. I set my gaze on the TV, praying he won't strike up conversation.

Suddenly, he's grabbing my ankles and gently pulling my legs into his lap. He starts to massage my feet. I look at him, stunned, confused. He offers no explanation. And it feels really nice.

So I silently turn towards the late night entertainment and enjoy the soothing work of his hands. Maybe I'm dreaming.

Commercials come on and I guess he takes that as an opportunity to talk because he's looking at me now, his brow furrowed in apparent concentration.

"Jackie, I didn't handle things well the other day. I don't know what to say sometimes, about the important stuff. You of all people know that."

I wait to see where this going.

"But I want to be involved with this. With the baby. You don't have to do it alone. I want in."

I'm looking at him hard. Searching his face for something, anything. Searching for sincerity?

I find it and honesty in his eyes.

Still, I have concerns.

"What does Samantha have to say about all this?" I try not to gag at the sound of my own voice speaking her name.

He looks down, possibly ashamed. Hmm. So he hasn't told her yet.

I can't fight the satisfaction at knowing that there's a major rain cloud over his wedded paradise. I hope the dumb slut is pissed when she finds out.

But I have more important things to think about. Like my child.

"Okay Steven, you want in? Prove it. I'd appreciate help, but I am prepared to do this on my own. So if you really want to be a part of this there will be conditions."

I look at him with my most authoritative stare, he knows the look and he knows I'm serious.

He nods for me to continue.

"Under no circumstance will my baby grow up with a stripper around. She's part of your life, or whatever, but she's not going to be "the other mommy" to my kid."

He looks at me without any emotion. I guess he's thinking.

His voice sounds a little wary, perhaps even defeated, but he says, "Fine."

Before I can control myself I'm hugging him. He smells just like I remember. Wonderful.

His arms hesitate a second before encircling me. His arms are pretty wonderful too.

But I shake that thought from my head. That isn't what this is about. This is about our child, not our disastrously unfortunate relationship.

I pull back, not wanting to seem too pathetic.

So I start to ramble about the pro's and con's in the breast-feeding vs. formula debate.

I'm sure he has no idea what he is in for.

* * *

He left a bit ago, and I'm laying here, just thinking.

I'm sure I shouldn't be so excited about being pregnant. Being young, unmarried, and much to my dismay, poor. But I'm ecstatic.My life had been aimless wandering since Steven's wife showed up. I had no boyfriend, no family, no job. But now the baby has given me purpose, a reason get up each day. And the fact that I have a little piece of Steven as a part of me, reminding me of better times doesn't suck either.

As excited as I am that he wants to be a part of this process, I can't help but be skeptical. Steven Hyde isn't the man you just imagine being a father.. Eric, definitely has Dad written all over him. Michael still acts like a child so he gets along great with them. And Fez'ssoftie naturewas sure to earn him a Daddy's little princess one day. But Steven, well, it took a little effort to picture him believably in that patriarchalrole. He was bred to distrust things like family and love, and he really didn't like pressure and responsibility. When we'd been together it hadn't been hard though to convince myself he'd learn. I loved him. I could see him becoming a husband and a father, I could see a future. Maybe just because I wanted to see it all, I needed to see it all.

I'm surprised now at how easily that vision comes back to me. A very happy me, glowing, holding my beautiful baby. Steven kissing my forehead, lovingly taking our child. But I know now that's not how it will be. Because it can't be that way.

And that is heartbreaking.


	4. Lullaby

Chapter 4: Lullaby

Author's Note: Sorry updating is dragging, I'm in my last semester trying to wrap up a double major so classes are kicking my ass. But I hope you like this chapter, please please please review, whether you like it or not, feedback makes my world go around. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I find Sam sleeping soundly when I walk in to my darkened room. The relief that she hasn't waited up for me is overwhelming. And really I'm not surprised. Sam's not exactly the kind of wife you _talk_ to.

I know Jackie's refusing to let Samantha have anything to do with the baby should bother me, but it doesn't

I know the places she touched while hugging me shouldn't still tingle, but they do.

I know this situation should be kept as simple as possible. But I'm a rebel. What I know can be damned.

Because tonight, being so near her, hearing her talk about _our_ baby, with her expressive eyes all lit up, well I was the happiest I've been in a long time. Maybe ever. And I don't think it was all the beer.

I think it was Jackie.

I think that makes my world a lot less simple.

And I think I like it.

The full meaning of her visit to the basement a week ago wasn't lost on me. Everything other than the baby had been shifted to the background, because that was what was important. But now that the issue has been dealt with, there are other points in that conversation I can replay in my head.

Specifically the part about her not sleeping with Kelso.

It wasn't that I hadn't believed her the first time she told me, it was that I wasn't prepared to deal with it. I had been suffering since I'd seen the dumbass in a towel, and I wanted revenge, and even if my jealousy and pain weren't justified, the fact was that just thinking she could have that impact on me was terrifying, enraging. I saw what I'd let myself become, vulnerable; and for a brief time I wanted to hate her for it. Sam gave me that option.

But now, now I know I could never hate Jackie. My efforts were futile. Sam was futile.

I can't sleep, so I head to the basement to watch TV. My eyes are staring, but my mind isn't focusing. I don't hear Sam until she's right behind me, and I'm not sure how long I've been here.

"You okay?" Her voice is sleepy. I wonder if she really cares.

"Yeah." I don't turn to her, but I see out of the side of my glasses that she sits on the arm of the couch beside me. She's been sleeping in one of my shirts. For some reason that makes me nauseous.

"You've been quiet lately." I know she's concerned. I know I need to tell her. I take a deep breath and look at my wife who I barely know, and suddenly can barely stand.

"Jackie's pregnant."

She just looks at me, still and quiet. Then her eyes widened. I hear her gulp. I guess she's figuring this isn't just news, but a discussion because she slides down to the main part of the couch to get more comfortable.

"Who's baby?" I can hear her apprehension.

I take of my glasses and look at her, and she nodds.

"Oh." She sits for a moment looking blankly in front of her. Then she sighs.

"What are you going to do?"

"Have the baby."

She nods now, not as if she understands but just as if she needs to do something.

"You know, I was worried something like this would happen."

I look at her quizzically.

"Things were going to well. For having gotten married in a haze, for having your ex-girlfriend prancing around, for living in someone else's house…things were going to well."

"Sam, this doesn't have to chan—"

She cuts me off. "Yes, Hyde. This changes everything." I nod. I know she's right. She stands up and kisses my cheek. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Come to bed?" She offers her hand.

I know I should go, that she's upset, but I tell her I want to stay up a little longer. She offers a slight smile and a nod, then walks up the stairs. I'm not sure why, but I go to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Sam and I didn't talk this morning. I kissed her lightly after a breakfast filled with Kitty's chatter, and made an excuse to go to the store as quickly as possible.

I've been sitting at the store though for two hours now with nothing to do. The thought of finding my wife and discussing the situation crosses my mind, but I push it away repeatedly.

I wonder what Jackie's doing.

As I hear the door open I look up to find Fez, and he looks absolutely giddy about something.

"Hyde! You must come with us! There will be candy!" He smiles widely as he rushes to the counter. "On second thought, all the candy will be mine, but you should still come!"

"Where, Fez?"

"Crib shopping." I look at him expecting more detail. "Me and Jackie and Donna are driving to Kenosha to go look for a crib for the baby."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why is that so exciting?"

"Because it's an adventure. And because Jackie promised me a whole bag of chocolate if I came and helped." He shows another toothy grin. I look at Randy, sitting in the corner with his feet propped up, asleep. The store really doesn't need both of us.

"Okay," I try and sound as if I'm going because I'm that bored, not because spending all that time with Jackie seems oddly appealing to me.


	5. Comfort

Chapter 5: Comfort

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, and those of you who have reviewed, seriously, my sincerest gratitude. I'm not sure how I feel about this piece, so if you like it let me know, and if you hate it, let me know that too…but please tactfully, I cry easy. It is a J/H story, but them getting together will be a process. If you have anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try and work it in. And as always, I truly hope you enjoy my little adventure in story telling.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

My breathing is erratic. My heart is beating rapidly. My palms are gross and sweaty.

_This_ is what Steven Hyde does to me.

And it's worse than my first bought with morning sickness.

All he's doing is driving, staring at the road calmly, hiding behind those stupid, sexy glasses.

I want to rip off those glasses and kiss him passionately.

Yep, the hormones are definitely kicking in.

Keep telling yourself that, Jackie. It's just the hormones.

Crib shopping had been fun. Fez had been eager to talk color and model with me, and Donna had been a continuous voice of reason, comparing prices and looking at measurements. But Steven had stayed quiet most of the endeavor, except to agree that he too liked the white wood baby bed I'd fallen in love with, delicate and hand made with stars cut out of the rail.

He'd agreed with me quietly, and I had smiled at him as our eyes locked. I thought how wonderful it was to be picking out things for our baby. Our eyes had locked like we were in this together, like we were together.

I had wondered what he was thinking, but the moment had been lost as Fez was heard squealing at the lava lamps a few aisles over.

Now we were just driving. We had dropped off Fez for his shift at the salon, and Donna off at home for dinner with her dad, and we were heading to the apartment to set up the crib.

I stare out the window, anything to not look at Steven.

Led Zeppelin's "Ramble On" starts to play on the radio, one of his favorites that I can actually get into, and I go to turn it up. Steven had the same idea, and our hands meet at the dial.

It's electric.

We ignore it.

I give him a small, embarrassed smile, and go back to looking out the window.

Looking at anything but Steven.

"I told Sam." His eyes have returned to the road. His face is expressionless.

I swallow.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing. But just so you know, she knows."

I nod. I have nothing to say to that.

"You know me and Fez can put the crib up when he gets off work, if you want to go home. To your wife, I mean."

I don't know why I am so nervous around him, my stomach is in knots like back when I "loved" him and he got arrested, like I don't know this man beside me. I simultaneously want him to look at me, really look at me, and yet want him to never meet my gaze for fear of what I'll see.

"No, I can help with this." He looks at me quickly, then back to the road. "I want to, Jacks."

I smile and nod. I want him to too.

We've been working for hours. Okay maybe only a little over an hour, but it feels longer than that. The _thing_ that stands leaning before me looks nothing like a crib. It looks like a cage from which a wild dog has escaped. Tottering, uneven, sad.

Steven apparently does not trust the manufacturer's instructions.

I go to get us each a drink, while he takes a break.

A beer for him, a water for me. When I return and hand it to him, he looks surprised and perhaps pleased. Like someone's never gotten him anything before.

I sit on the other side of the bed, scooting back until I'm sitting up against the pillows.

He lays back on the bed, his feet still firmly planted on the floor.

And it's really quiet. But it's comfortable.


	6. More Like Home

Chapter 6: More Like Home

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. Reviewers, you are my heroes. I adore everyone who even notices my little fic exists. Enjoy, please.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

I never knew what home felt like until I was 17 and moved in with the Formans. Then suddenly a simple, little word I had always recognized for all practical purposes suddenly took on actual meaning. Home wasn't an address. Home wasn't a building. It was someone who truly gave a damn asking about your day and waiting 30 seconds to actually listen to the response.

And really that's the only place I've ever felt it. Sitting on the couch next to Eric, joking with Red, sitting at the table in the kitchen with all the warmth and the smells Kitty tried so hard to maintain. That was home. But then Eric left. And I brought in a stranger. And home felt a little less home-y.

But last night. Working on that damn crib, getting frustrated and sweaty, guzzling beers Jackie brought without being asked, _that_ felt like home. And it wasn't even in the Forman's house. And I don't know what to make of it.

So I don't want to think about it.

But I can't stop.

Shouldn't home be with my wife?

That's a dangerous question.

I lay in my bed thinking, listening to the soft breathing of Sam beside me. I've carefully kept to my side of the bed. I am telling myself it is because I don't want to wake her, the truth is I don't want to touch her.

I'm not ready to admit a lot of things.

* * *

"Steven, honey, can you drop this off at the salon on your way to the record store?"

I look at the plate of cookies Mrs. Forman is holding out to me, and I wonder how a single one of us misfits got so lucky as to have Mrs. Forman in our lives giving a shit about us.

"Fez has been working lots lately and I just wanted him to have a little homemade TLC," Kitty giggles in her bouncy, unique way.

I smile at her and take the plate before heading to the door.

I'm in no hurry to get to work, but I drive a little faster than I should on my way to see Fez.

I walk in feeling and looking completely out of place. It smells girly, it looks girly, and Fez looks totally at home. He's leaning against his work station talking to a client. The woman's back is to me but she has long, shiny hair, and I wonder if the smile on Fez's face is a flirtatious one. Fez looks up and spots me, then quickly looks to what I have in my hands, and clapping like a little spoiled girl on her birthday he bounds over to me and takes the dish out of my grasp.

"Ms. Kitty is a goddess!" His mouth is already full of cookie.

I look back to his client when I hear a familiar giggle.

Turned and facing us now is Jackie, gorgeously glowing and laughing at our ridiculous friend. Fez's face is now smeared with crumbs and chocolate chips.

My stomach churns. I can't believe I didn't recognize her. And then I kick myself, it's not my job to know the way her hair falls down her back anymore, I don't have to notice that it's longer than she usually keeps it. I have a blonde, whose eyes I honestly have no clue what color they are, to keep that kind of track of now. And for some reason, that thought depresses me a little.

* * *

Sitting at work, thinking. That's what I've been doing for the last 2 and a half hours. Several customers have come in and out, but most denied my offers for assistance. Leo's napping in the back, Randy isn't due in for a few more hours, and all I want is a hit to try and break up this monotony. The door jingles, and I look up expecting another teenager to go peruse the albums they think scream "rebellion!" It is no such person. For the second time today I am surprised to see Jackie.

"Hey."

She smiles and walks a little closer. "Hey. Um, I have an appointment today, just a check up. To you know make sure everything in there is okay." She motions to her stomach, which just has the slighted curve where our baby is. "I can go alone, so if your busy it's no big deal, but Fez usually goes with me and since he's working double today I thought I might see if you wanted to come?" She smiles softly at me again.

"Yeah. Sure. Let me just go wake up Leo and remind him he's supposed to be working."

I disappear into the back office, and shake Leo gently on the shoulder.

"Hey man, what's that for?"

"Leo, wake up. You have to work, man. I have to with Jackie to a check up."

"Jackie?"

I roll my eyes at Leo being Leo. "Loud girl."

"Oh," he nods in recognition. "Why's loud girl need a check up, man?"

"Because she's pregnant," I remind him.

"Oh, oh that's right. Okay man, just like 10 more minutes and I'll be good." He rolls back up on the couch and clings to the pillow.

"Leo!"

"Oh alright, alright. Loud girl gets pregnant and you become The Man, man. What's up with that?" I smirk at him, he truly is one of my favorite people, and promise him I'll make it up to him with a little circle time to spite The Man when I get back.

We go, and the car ride is quiet. I look over at her, peaceful and content, one hand placed lovingly against her belly.And for quite possibly the hundredth time that week I am alone with Jackie. Surprisingly, it feelslike home.


	7. Don't Say No to Hope

Chapter 7: Don't Say No to Hope

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who's reading, it means so much to not just be babbling this stuff for myself. I just hope my work doesn't suck too bad. Please review, love it or hate it, and I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

"So you are going to put _that_ on _her_ and a picture of the _baby_ will show up _there_!"

I stifle a giggle at Steven's absolute disbelief that we can see the baby before it is born. I guess he hasn't had much experience with sonograms, and it's hilarious to see him so flustered.

"Steven, relax. We want to make sure the baby is okay, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So come here and just watch with me, okay?"

I see him pull out zen face and he kind of shrugs his shoulders a few times to get back to his "cool." He walks and stands beside me as I lay back on the examination table. The doctor puts a cool gel on my stomach, it's a little uncomfortable but I don't mind. Steven is standing so close to me, and he smells wonderful. The doctor fiddles with things around the office getting everything all set up and I watch Steven watch him, alertly following his every move.

The doctor announces he's all set. I turn my gaze from Steven's face to the monitor at my other side. The screen is small, the lines aren't clear, but as I look harder I see my baby. The doctor is pointing out the head and arms and legs. Without looking away from the picture before me, I smile as I feel Steven's hand take my own.

It's so amazing. To have this tiny little person inside of me. And I'm really glad to have Steven here. I hope he knows that, so I give his hand a little squeeze.

* * *

I was expecting to just be dropped back off at the apartment after the appointment, but it is a pleasant surprise as Steven follows me in. Now he's in the kitchen making all sorts of noise as he's surveying what we could have for dinner.

I told him he didn't need to stay. That I'd be fine fixing my own food and he could go play with Leo, or go home to his wife. But he blew right passed that.

Lately I've been thinking about all the time we're spending together. All the laughing we are doing, all the important moments were sharing. And if I let myself I can see all these moments as signs that he still cares about me, that he'd rather be with me than that stripper-wife of his. But I can't let myself, I won't let myself be fooled. This is just about the baby.

Isn't it?

* * *

"So he made you dinner?"

"Yes."

"And he left work to take you to your doctor's appointment."

"Yes."

"And he stayed until 2am the other night putting together the crib."

"Yes, Donna. So…" Donna had come over after her radio show. We've been sitting on my couch watching a Gilligan's Island marathon for the last two hours. And Donna hasn't stopped badgering me about Steven yet.

"And you honestly don't think him and Sam are having trouble."

"No. I'm having his baby. He's helping but he feels it's his responsibility too."

"Okay, Jackie, as much as I'd like to believe Hyde's just doing the right thing, the bottom line is he's guy. And not really a responsible guy at that. And guys who have strippers at home don't spend all their time making dinner for their pregnant ex-girlfriends unless there is something else going on."

I give her my best what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. "Like what?"

"Like he still loves you."

I blink.

"Donna, don't say that."

"Why not, Jackie?" Donna crossed her arms in front of her chest and lifted one daring eyebrow at me.

"Because if you say it, I just might let myself think it, and then I will get my hopes up, only to get my heart broken all over again."

Donna looks at me hard for a moment, scrutinizingly with her eyebrows furrowed. Then she stands up and nodding slightly at something she isn't saying aloud she crosses to the door. Then she pauses to stop and look at me.

"You know, Jackie, if there is one thing you taught me it's that people can surprise you.I know you don't want to get hurt, I understand. But don't shut yourself off either. Because I know you love him still."


	8. Sometimes Cookies Crumble

Chapter 8: Sometimes Cookies Crumble

Author's Note: Sorry this is taking so long, everyone...but school just really keeps getting in the way of my fan fiction time. How dare it! At any rate, the feedback is so encouraging, so please keep it up. This chapter is a little short, but I think it was necessary, but I want to know what you think...Even if you despise it and think I'm the worst writer on the planet, any review is helpful and appreciated. I hope you enjoy this installment...

Disclaimer: Not Mine

I know things fall apart. I have witnessed a lot of things unraveling, breaking, shattering in my lifetime. But when a lamp falls from an end table and smashes on the floor you know it at that very moment andwhen a cookie crumbles it does it in an instant; in these cases you can quickly deal with it and move on. Yet when people fall apart, when relationshipsorlives fall apart, often that luxury of immediacy does not exist. People fall to pieces a little at a time, so often it's hard to know when exactly to declare things broken.

And that is where I am right now; wondering just how broke things are.

Sam told me she isn't happy. Flat outthe otherday at breakfast. I was not shocked by any means. I just nodded like she was telling me it was raining or that I had a 'fro. She told me I was making a family without her, that she was not my priority. She meant them as accusations, but I didn't bother to defend or deny. I just nodded. She didn't seem surprised either.

I've been spending hours with Jackie, shopping for supplies, doctor visits, helping her around the house now that she is round and increasingly pregnant. And I'm not complaining, that's the only part of my days that I find any amount of peace in. But when I come home I'm too tired to comfort the neglected Samantha, so I let her pick fights. She calls me a careless bastard, I sit quietly. She calls me a selfish husband, I let her. Somehow I feel like its coming down to the choice of either husband or father. And I think Sam already knows which will win.

I sit watching the Packers with Red. A rare moment these days; a break from working, and not helping Jackie, and not actively avoiding my wife. Red hasn't said much about anything serious since our little talk right after the pregnancy news. In the past few weeks though he's been checking up on Jackie more and more. Making sure she's going to her doctor, making sure she has a ride, making sure she has groceries. He made her quit her night job, told her money wasn't as necessary as her health. I like that he's concerned about her, about my baby. I reach for some potato chips. For as long as I can remember they have been as predictable a part of Red's relaxation routine as beer. The saltier the better. My arm hits the edge of the bowl, balanced on the couch, and a handful of chips tumbles out. Before Red has a chance to snap at me I quickly brush the crumbs into my hand. But Red speaks, startling me.

"It's funny how easy it is to brush away a few crumbs."

I look at histhoughtful face a little warily, "I'm betting you don't mean funny 'haha.'"

He ignores me.

"It's so easy to clean up a little spill, to sweep up a little dirt. But life tends to throw at you these big messes sometimes, and there just isn't a broom big enough to tackle it."

I feel myself growing nervous, Red's never been so random before. "Red, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I know exactly what you are getting at."

"Steven, Samantha isn't happy. You aren't happy. Jackie isn't happy. Somehow things got broken, messy. I'm not telling you what to do, son, but when the cookie crumbles you have to clean it up. It may not be as easy as just brushing it away, but you have to figure out something."

Red looks at me hard. Then he adds, his typical disgust returning, "Because the only thing worse than having kids who aren't mine invading my house, is kids who aren't mine invading my house and whining."

He returns to watching the game. And I sit there, silently, thinking.


	9. Kickin' and Screamin'

Chapter 9: Kickin' and Screamin'

Author's Note: Sincerest thanks for the reviews. I wish I could let you all know just how appreciative I am that anyone actually reads my stuff, let alone comments on it. As always feel free to share any opinions with me, and I hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

I'm sick of being fat. I'm sick of feeling sore. I'm sick of one minute craving pickles dipped in melted cheese and the next watermelon with sugar caked on it. I'm sick of the mood swings, the morning sickness, and the fact that my hormones are off the charts.

But I'm still happy to be pregnant.

And thus the frustrating absurdity continues.

It's so hard to understand the simultaneous exhaustion, elation, and exasperation that comes with life growing inside you, so I try not to think too hard about it. But Fez is getting cranky with me, Donna snaps when I get too carried away, and well, I just feel bad for Steven.

He made me dinner again last night. I came home from work, practically paralyzed with fatigue, to find him there with the table all set and a few seconds to go on Kitty's baked chicken recipe. I looked at him quizzically, but he ignored it. Just kept about getting all the food out and by the time we sat down to eat I was too hungry to ask what he was doing there. Finally, as I sat drying the washed dishes as he handed them to me, I asked him what was up.

He responded that he just felt like cooking. I honestly don't understand him.

After we were finished cleaning up we sat down to watch some TV. He had his "I want to say something" face on, but he just looked on in silence as the latest episode of _Taxi_ unfolded. I must have fallen asleep on the couch and when I woke up a few hours later he was gone, the apartment was quiet, and a note on the coffee table said he'd see me later. I could feel that something was on his mind, but I didn't want to pry. That isn't my job anymore, or my right. And he doesn't want to deal with my hysterics anyway.

But we're going shopping in a little bit. I'm getting big as a house and need new clothes for work. I'm not sure exactly how Steven got suckered into going with me, but I'm glad for the company. Even if, with all my crazy hormones, it is hard, sometimes even sad, to be around him.

* * *

"Steeeven!" I whine, hoping it will win him over...pretty sure that it won't.

"Jackie, I said no, and I mean no. I'm not buying a sweatshirt that says, "Damn Proud Daddy!""

"But it will match mine!" I give him the puppy dog eyes as I indicate the sweatshirt I have pulled over my clothes. It reads, "One Hot Momma." I know they are hideous, I know they are tacky, but damn it I'm stuck in the maternity department and something about them made me laugh. I take it off though as I see his horrified face is not budging. "Fine. You're no fun."

"Jacks, You will thank me when the hormones stop making you nuts."

He leads me towards the counter to pay, placing his hand on the small of my back protectively. It shouldn't send my heart into flutters, but it does. I smile up at him, he smirks back. I pay for my things and am almost sad that our day of bickering and shopping is over.

It's amazing how comfortable we've gotten again. To go through all we have, and yet end up here, sitting in the El Camino, driving along. I know it's the baby, I know it's out of necessity more than anything. But, God, I really missed him.

"Jackie, you hungry?"

He breaks my thoughts and I look at him confused.

"Are you hungry?" He repeats patiently. When did **_he_** get to be so patient?

"Yeah, a little." He nods and directs us towards the Hub.

I slide out of the car and as I turn to walk towards the entrance a sudden jerk inside. I cling to the car for support and grab my stomach in surprise.

"Steven." He had started walking and when he turns to see me using the car for support his face fills with concern. He's at my side.

"Jackie, what is it? What's wrong?"

I look up at him, thankful for his concern, but beaming.

"Steven, our baby just kicked."

A smile spreads across his face, one of the rare, genuine, full blown smiles I love to see.

His hand goes to my stomach and we stay there, gazing at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

Then the joy shatters.

"So this is why you never come home anymore." I look passed Steven to a very scantily clad, but pissed looking, Samantha, and brace myself for the screaming.


	10. Almost Happy

Chapter 10: Almost Happy

This is a repost since for some reason part of the file just disappeared...hopefully works this time (fingers crossed)

Author's Note: I hope I got this right...I tried, honestly. But I fear I did this badly, but I needed to do it to get where I wanted to go. Pretty please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy...bites lip nervously

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

"_So this is why you never come home anymore."_ That was the sound of Samantha ruining the moment. The moment when _my_ hand felt _my_ baby move inside Jackie. The first time. And I can never get that moment back. And that pissed me off.

I had wanted to shout at her. Wanted to scream things like, "I never come home because you are a nagging whore who I can't stand" or "You wouldn't know when I'm home; home is where you heart is."

Sometimes anger is the most honest of emotions, even if it's brutal.

I wanted to say those things, but I didn't. Instead I listened to her scream about honesty in marriage and commitment and consideration. I listened without caring that she was upset. I listened and my anger grew that she was even there. And when she turned to Jackie, and opened her mouth again, growling in jealousy, I cut her off.

I told her in my harshest tone to shut her stupid mouth and that I'd see her at the Forman's. I turned and looked apologetically to Jackie, then motioned with a jerk of my head for her to get in the car. Before getting in, I gave one last withering stare to my wife that dared her to say one more word against the mother of my child. And then I drove away from her. With Jackie at my side.

The drive to Jackie's apartment was silent. Her hand was protectively draped across her belly, her eyes staring at the dashboard in front of her, her forehead creased. She was feeling guilty. Before she got out I opened my mouth to ease her mind, but nothing came out. So I just gave her a wary look and watched her walk into her building.

After dropping Jackie off, I took the long way home, so much so that now it is after dark as I pull the El Camino into the driveway.

I walk in slowly, dreading every step that brings me closer to the living room.

I see her eyes, her indignant glare.

And the real fight begins.

"Took you long enough." Her arms cross against her chest. I decide if she really wants a battle she'll get one.

"Samantha, you aren't my keeper so stop nagging or I'll come home even less."

"I'm your _wife_, Hyde. And that means something to most people. It means you should be spending time with me, paying attention to me, giving a damn."

"It probably also means you should keep you clothes on in front of other guys, but we all make sacrifices Samantha." I see the verbal slap redden her cheeks and I am satisfied to know it stung.

"You have never had a problem with my profession before, this another little bonus of all your time with Jackie? Well let me remind you that she's the _slut_ that got knocked up."

I snarl as I take a menacing step towards her, unable to mask my anger. I feel the usual stoicism crack, the bitterness grow, andrage erupts inside me and it's the forces of zen alonethat keep it from bubbling all the way to the top. I want to make her hurt for that, I'll worry later as to why.

I lean into her threateningly, "You ever say anything like that about her again..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me for not singing the praises of the woman trying to steal my husband." Samantha spits out her words, the sarcasm dripping into the heavy air.

My voice is low as I stare steadily back at her, hoping she hears the meaning behind what I say,"Something can't be stolen if it's already gone."

She flinches.

I continue. "More accurately, something can't be gone if it never was."

She begins to say something, then stops. Disbelief is splayed across her features. Hurt comes over the anger in her eyes.

Then disgust.

"You, you bastard."

"Yeah, well...you bitch."

She huffs a moment, fuming, and I cannot fight the smirk that tugs at my lips.

"I'm leaving. Tonight. You can expect to hear from my lawyer in the next few days."

My smirk spreads to a smile. "Good." The word is sweet on my lips and it hits her like venom.

And my marriage ends as spontaneously as it began.

* * *

"Steven, you poor dear boy. Do you want a beer, because I will just look the other way. Mmm Mmm, my lips are sealed."

Being me, Inod and take the beer. But I don't need it. I'm not sad. Sam's gone and I'm Hyde again. I hadn't realized how heavy a burden a 100 pound stripper could be. I sit down in the kitchen chair, sip my beer and tune out Mrs. Forman's cooing. I appreciate her concern but for some reason I can't help but think of Jackie's face on the drive home last night.

Why would she let some stripper make her feel guilty? Maybe the look wasn't guilt, maybe it was fear. Or hurt. But that doesn't make sense either. She doesn't care what "the whore" thinks.

Pulling out of my thoughts I notice Kitty looking at me expectantly. She must have asked a question. I just stare at her blankly, hoping she'll repeat herself.

"Steven, I asked you what Jackie thought about all this?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Oh." She nods as she looks at me, trying to read me.

"I figured I'd go to see her after work today. See if she needs anything. See if the baby kicks again."

Mrs. Foreman's face lights up. I realize I hadn't told her yet. "The baby kicked! That is so happy!" She laughs as she flaps her arms excitedly and stands up to kiss my cheek.

I smile at her, a rare thing indeed. But she's right. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely happy...well almost.


	11. Stuck In The Middle With You

Chapter 11: Stuck In The Middle With You

Author's Note: Thanks for those who are reading...I appreciate it. And those of you who are reviewing, I'm so very grateful. I hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Morning sickness, again. I swear for bringing a new life into this world you'd think you get a little more out of it than fat clothes and nausea. But I'm not complaining. I promise.

Steven hates when I complain. Only he calls it whining.

And I want to get on his good side, because well, with Samantha finally gone, our situation has new possibilities.

Like living together. For the sake of the baby, of course.

I sit on the cool tile of the bathroom, enjoying the momentary relief from the pinching ache in my stomach. My doctor says my morning sickness is more than most women's. He says some don't even get it. At this moment, with my hair plastered to my forehead from sweat, myfeet achingslightly from carryingmy recent extra weight, and my throat sore from a particularly rough morning, well I hate all those women and hope they stay fat well after their baby is born.

Steven's coming by tonight. Kitty called to tell me that, along with the news that a certain wife was no more. I really should get up and make myself dress for work but I just feel so awful, I can't seem to talk myself into it. Fez left a little over an hour ago and the apartment is strangely quiet. Which makes me think things...and nothing good can come from that.

I push myself up off the floor and straighten out my nightgown. Running my fingers through my tangled hair I sigh heavily. I don't want to get my hopes up. I can't. If I couldn't keep Steven when I was thin and beautiful, then I sure as hell didn't have any hope now. I look in the mirror, frowning at the bags under my eyes, the new fullness to my face, the disheveled hair. I must admit that pregnancy adds a nice flush to my cheeks and my eyes seem brighter. But I'm sure that's not enough to win over a man. We'll be parents together. Friends hopefully. But that's it. That's all. And I shouldn't risk where we are by reaching for more. That's too dangerous.

So I'm just stuck...

* * *

Pushing open the door to the apartment, I barely feel myself move before collapsing onto the couch. Work was long and tedious and made worse by the fact my stomach never settled.Nestling into the cushions I place my feet up on the coffee table, too tired to focus in on how swollen my ankles are for once, and I feel myself drifting and slipping off to sleep...

I wake to hear a persistent knocking on the door. Annoyed and grumbling, I make my way to answer it, swearing to myself that if it's landlord Andrew I just might kick him in the shin with my big fat sweaty feet. Throwing the door open, already glaring, I find Steven looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Steven? Hey."

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Come on in." I move to let him in passed me and I remember what he's probably going to tell me. I try to hide my smile, and fail. He seems to linger in the center of the room so Iplant myself onto the couch and motion with my head for him to sit.

"How was work? You look tired."

"Gee, thanks." I giggle slightly; never in all the years I've known him have I seen him so preoccupied, working so hard to initiate a conversation. "Work was fine. Long."

He nods. "So um, yeah, well I don't know if you've heard, but I wanted to tell you myself…" he trails off and I amstruggling toconceal the fact that I'm on the edge of my seat. He looks back up to me, "Hey, do you have a beer?"

I can't help but let out a small laugh. Of course Steven Hyde would need a beer in order to tell me I've been right all along about his marriage. "You wanted to tell me yourself that you needed a beer?" I tease and he gives a bit of a snort as I go into the kitchen. Returning with his drink I decide to sit on the stool at the counter, justin case it would make it easier for him. After a few sips and there's still silence on his end, I grow impatient, so I prod. "Steven? You had something else to talk to me about, right?"

He nods. And then takes another big gulp and swallows hard.

"Sam's gone."

It may be the vindictive bitch in me that I've heard so much about,but I choose to play dumb and pry. "For another convention?"

"No. For good. We're getting a divorce." It is like a gut punch as he doesn't even look up from his beer can. He isn't nearly as excited about this as I'd hoped.In all the dreams I've had of this exact moment it has never gone like this.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if she hurt you." I try to keep the disappointment out of my voice, I knew I shouldn't have let myself get my hopes up. Besides I really am sorry if that awful skank hurt him, he's the father of my child after all.

"She didn't." At the sound of his words and internal clicking of understanding, my eyes shoot up to take in his face and search the fine line between his zen and sincerity.

I find sincerity.

I go back to the couch and we sit, silently watching television. Our bodies are oddly stiff and the physical distance between us feels simultaneously like we are too far apart for our liking and too close for our own good. We continue to watch predictable sitcoms and a talentless variety show, and my mind races back and forth between relief that he isn't sorry she's gone, and regret that nothing new has been gained. My mind is just stuck in the middle of relief and regret; and it appears from Steven's face that he is right there with me.


	12. Stale Mate

Chapter 12: Stale Mate

Author's Note: Okay, so it has been obscenely long since this has been updated, but here you go, new chapter. And I'm kind of excited about it so I hope you will be too. Let me know what you think – good, bad, or otherwise. And as always, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

So, I'm a little surprised that a chorus of I-told-you-so's aren't spilling out of her mouth right now. But she isn't even smug. She's just sitting there, on the other side of the couch, feigning interest in the television.

I know she's faking because she is playing with her hands, and she always does that when she's stuck deep in thought.

Sometimes it's nice to know her so well.

I am surprised, and I am a little disappointed. I guess I was hoping for some fantastic reaction. One where she screamed and laughed gleefully and spent 30 minutes badgering me to admit she was right and I was wrong and that strippers have cankles or bad hair or something. But nothing, man. She's just sitting there. And for a moment I wonder if it's because she doesn't care. And that thought hurts somewhere deep in my chest.

I glance at her sideways, and I hate that I feel nervous. We've gotten to a point lately where we are so comfortable with each other again, but as relieved as I am that Sam is gone, now there's this new pressure weighing down on me. I don't want to mess up what we've got going here, especially with the baby's birth getting closer and closer, but I feel like this is a new opportunity. I get up and get myself another beer, Jackie doesn't even turn away from the television. I notice that she looks tired and I get her attention with a gentle nudge and place a pillow to my side, offering her a spot to lie down. She looks at me warily a moment, but then pulls her hair out of its ribbon letting it fall upon her shoulders, and lays to rest her head against me, pulling her legs up under her.

I feel my heart begin to race as soon as she settles, but I smile as I notice her breathing immediately slow and her eyelids drop. I lean down and kiss her forehead softly, hoping not to wake her, and surprised by my own actions. Sighing softly, I sink back into the couch and feel sleep beginning to tug at me as well.

* * *

"So it's official, the stripper is out of here?" I notice a little disappointment in Kelso's voice, but I brush passed him to my chair and only nod for response. "Does this mean you and a hot little brunette we've both _known_ and love are gonna get back together?"

I merely shrug at one of my oldest friends as I turn on the television. "Kelso, what are you even doing here, man? Why aren't you in Chicago?"

"Family party tomorrow, and me and my brothers are third year defending champions in the pie eating contest. Can't let them down, they are going to really need me this year. My cousin Brenda just gained the freshman fifteen at collegeand we're thinking she'sgoing to bringher A-game." I shake my head and chuckle softly, I've missed him. As dumb as he is…

"So you just in town for the weekend or can you stay a few moredays?"

"I can be around, why? What's up?"

I clear my throat and turn to him, staring until he stops playing with his yo-yo and sits to talk seriously. "Well, I thought it might be nice to do something for Jackie. She's been feeling kind of crappy, morning sickness is kicking her ass. And she's been moody which means Donna's been testy which just makes things worse. I thought maybe with you in town we could all go out and do something, to cheer her up, man."

"Sure thing, I'll call Brooke and let her know. I'm always up for cheering up, Jackie. Like when you didn'task her to stay and I visited her in Chicago and was all naked and hot to try and make her feel at home. You were so mad. Damn, that was hilarious."

He laughs.

I glare.

He stops."Too soon to joke about that, huh?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

And I go back to watching TV and he returns to his yo-yo. I really have missed him.

* * *

"Steeeven. I'm fat. I'm tired. My hair is flat. Why do we have to go out?" I look at the pretty brunette carrying my baby and wish she had a mute button. I roll my eyes in frustration.

"Jackie, you are whining again."

Thankfully, her voice drops back to it's normal octave and she stands up a little straighter. "I'm sorry. And really, it's very sweet of you and everyone to organize this to make me feel better. And I would love to spend time with you guys, honestly. But you know I hate not looking my best, and I just feel so gross right now that I don't anyone to see me." Her eyes have the sad glistening look they take on before she starts to cry and I instantly feel bad for snapping at her.

Taking her hand I lead her to sit down on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. But Jackie, you look great, I promise. You aren't fat, you're _pregnant_, and when you let it, it only makes you glow more radiant than usual. I swear, you may not be your usual tight-pants-wearing hot little self, but I can honestly say you've never been more beautiful. Okay?" I sound like every mushy, cliché sitcom husband pacifying their pregnant wife but I don't care. She does look beautiful, and I want her to know it, so I just avoid dwelling on any husband/wife comparisons.

She looks up at me, and though her eyes are still shinning with unshed tears, a small but genuine smile forms on her lips.

"Thank you, Steven. I needed to hear that." She takes a deep breath and as she lets go, I realize we'd still been holding hands. "Okay, give me 10 minutes to brush my hair and change into something a little more appealing and I'll be ready to go." She stands up and makes her way to her room. I'm amazed as it doesn't even take the full 10 minutes before she comesout, wearing one of her prettiest maternity dresses, hair sleeked back into a pretty pony tail, and a large smile across her face. "So…what are we seeing?"

I groan slightly as I stand up and follow her out the door. "I made the mistake of telling Kelso he could pick, though I did tell him to choose something he thought you would like."

She laughs. "What'd he pick?"

"_The Amityville Horror_."

She laughs again, and I'm very thankful she isn't back to whining. "Well, I'm sure Michael put a lot of thought into it."

We smile at each other, and I feel a familiar pang in my chest as I help her into the El Camino.


	13. Progress

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 13: Progress

Author's Note: I have to say that this fic is so fun for me to write. First person is always moreinteresting for me to do,so playing with two different characters from this angle is so exciting. I may be doing a horrific job of staying in character, but I am trying and having a blast doing it so I hope you like it. I think the baby will be coming soon, so please keep the feedback coming, and I appreciate all of you who are reading this, and reviewing it. Thanks! And I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Alright, so the house has a face and that's a little creepy, but all in all, I'm enjoying this. Maybe it's because I've hadseveral good excuses to cling to Steven's arm and burry my face in his shoulder; maybe it's because this is the first time in a long while we've all been out and enjoying something together; maybe it's because Donna bought me the large popcorn and I was starving and the buttery goodness was divine, but regardless, I'm having a good time.

I take a peek at each of my friends and smile at the typical expressions on their faces. To my right is Donna, looking bemused by the movie's goings on. I notice she raises her eyebrow in interest at the main actor and I smile, he kind of looks like a lumberjack, but he's certainly more attractive than Eric. To my left is Steven. And well, he looks bored. Or more like helooks like he's trying to look bored. But I'll pretend I haven't noticed his breath catch a few times in surprise, I know he has an image to maintain. Next to him is Michael, who is trying to watch the movie and disentangle himself from Fez's grasp at the same time, while poor Fez just looks flat out terrified. Fez had started out sitting on the other side of Donna, but after he clung to her the first time he screamed, and _accidentally_ grabbed at her chest, well, she hit him and he fled to Michael's side for protection. Which Michael was fine with mind you, until a pretty blonde a few rows in front of us, who had flirted with him in the ticket line, got up to use the restroom just as Fezcried out in horrorand hugged tightly toMichael's arm. The blonde had looked surprised, perhaps even upset, and had blatantly ignored Michael on her way back in, much to his dismay.

I take all this in and realize that I'm trulyhappy.

The only way it could be better is if Eric were here. And if Steven's hand just happened to reach out for mine. And if I had more popcorn.

As the movie ends we wander out of the theatre, and I hear mycompanions chattering about what they liked and who is still hungry and why Michael puts girls before friends,and I feel the baby kick. And everything feels just about perfect.

The only way it could be better is if Michael hadn't just run into the door frame. And if Steven had his arm around me, and leaned down to kiss my temple while he placed his other hand on my stomach to feel the baby. And if Donna's feet weren't so large and manly.

We make our way to the Hub and Steven falls in step beside me.

"You okay?" I'm touched at his concern, and I grin up at him.

"I'm fine, great really. Thank you for making me come, and for getting everyone together like this. We don't do this enough anymore."

He nods his head and I know he misses Eric. It's easy to see how Donna isn't the only one who feels a little lost without him.

I change the subject to cheer him up. "The baby kicked again." And I have to laugh at how quickly his head perks up and his smirk appears.

"Really? When?"

"Just now, while I was laughing at Michael trying to convince Fez he was more important to him than sex."

He laughs. And I love the sound of it.

We get to the Hub and Donna makes her way to order. Kelso and Fez immediately go to the game wall and start taunting each other playfully. I sit with Steven at the table by the restrooms we've all sat at so many times and work up the nerve to ask him what I've been wondering for days now.

"Ugh, Steven."

His face turns to me, an expectant expression on it.

"Well, I know it isn't any of my business, but I have to ask. If Sam didn't hurt you by leaving, does that mean you didn't love her?"

He seems truly surprised at first, but then he chuckles softly. And that surprises me.

"You're right. It isn't any of your business."

I feel embarrassment redden my cheeks and I look down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

"But no, I didn't love her."

My head shoots up, and I look at him, _really_ look at him. "Then why did you stay with her?"

He looks around uncomfortably; he doesn't want this seriousness now. Things have been going so well, and I'm kicking myself for trudging up old pains, but I need to know. And I try to show him with my eyes. "Please, Steven."

He coughs and his voice drops, and he looks anywhere but at me. "Because I was scared."

I feel my face wrinkle with confusion. "Of what?"

"Of you." His voice is just above a whisper and he looks into my eyes and I can't feel anything but the intensity of his gaze and I swear my breath just stops.

And then Donna plops down beside me, placing a cheeseburger in front of him and a pile of cheese fries in front of me. I hear Michael and Fez as they pull up chairs and begin inhaling their own food. My eyes remain on Steven though, and his eyes are on me, our food untouched.

And I can't help but feel like even if things could be happier, or more perfect, at least we're making progress.


	14. Watch Dog

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 14: Watch Dog

Author's Note: Thanks for the positive reinforcement, y'all are the best! I am a little unsure about this chapter, but let me know what you guys think. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I just dropped off Jackie after what was assuredly a weird night. After the movie, things took an unexpected turn down memory lane. But thankfully, there was no fighting, there were no tears. And I can always count on Kelso to be a moron and make us all laugh to break the tension.

But man, for a second, I honestly thought I was going to tell her everything. And I mean _everything_.

And that's not good. I can't be taken in by the temptation. We've come too far to jeopardize everything. Besides, the baby is due in a month and a half and there is still so much to do.

Like Lamaze class. We start this week.

I pull the El Camino in to the Forman driveway and make my way to the Forman kitchen, only to be surprised by what I find.

Fez is sitting at the table with Kitty, obviously waiting for me.

"Hey, man. What's up." I grab a beer from the fridge and return to the table, sitting across from him. I notice Mrs. Forman looks nervous, and a little excited, and excuses herself in a fluster to go find Red.

Once she is gone, I watch Fez take a deep breath, and then begin.

"Hyde, you are one of my best friends. You are very, very good to me. Always have been, and I won't ever forget that." I take in Fez's stiff shoulders, his facial expression is careful, almost stern. I nod at him to continue, at a loss for where he could be going with this. "But I have come here tonight with the best interest of another at heart. As you know, Jackie has always held a very special place with me, and since you broke her heart into a million razor sharp little pieces, I have felt a strong need to protect her." I can't help but wince at the mentioning of her heartbreak, and I look down at my hands until my complacent zen is restored on my face. "So, I want to know what your intentions are with my Jackie. She still loves you, and could easily be persuaded to fall into old habits. But if you are only going to hurt her, well, you are going to have to kick my ass several timesbefore I sit back and let that happen."

I see that he is shaking ever so slightly. He's trying to fight it, but I know he's terrified. And yet I admire him, sitting up straight, looking directly into my face. He's more of a man than we usually give him credit for.

I remove my glasses, hoping the look in my eyes will ease his nerves. Then I choose my words with care. "Fez, I don't want to hurt her. Ever again."

He nods. Looks down a moment, and when his eyes return to meet mine there's curiosity shining through. "Then what are you doing? Do you still love her? Do you want to be with her? Or are you just being there for the baby's sake?"

I clear my throat and feel my neck getting warm. My eyes dart around the room as I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "I don't know, Fez."

His look suggests that he does not believe me.

And I decide that if he can be brave enough to stand up to me, then I can be brave enough to be honest.

He just better never repeat this to anyone.

"Well, I know I still care about her. A lot. But I honestly have no clue what I'm doing. And I'm trying not to screw things up, because the baby is what's most important."

He looks at me, almost sympathetically. And I take a long gulp of beer while I wait for him to respond.

"I understand. You don't want to try and thenfail andhave things awkward when the baby comes."

I nod.

He nods.

"Makes sense. But what if you try and you succeed? That could only be better for the baby. And for you. And for Jackie."

I lean back in my chair slightly, taking in what he's said, and the quiet in the room starts to sit heavy on my chest.

"Thanks, Fez. For caring enough to come here. You know, and semi-threatening me."

"Well, it was what Eric would have done." I watch as my friend reverts to his girly ways and chokes a sob back dramatically. "Ay! I miss Eric!"

I laugh at him, and reach across the table to pat his shoulder. "Me too, man. Me too."

* * *

"Jackie, you are not naming the baby Tiffany after the jewelry store. That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said."

"But, Steeeven. It's a pretty name. It just so happens that it also makes me think of pretty diamonds and that makes me happy!"

"I said no, I mean no. Try again."

I watch her stick out her bottom lip and prepare for the pouting, but I will resist. For my baby's own good.

After a few moments of big eyes and whimpering noises she sighs in frustration. "Fine! What names do you like."

She crosses her arms and looks at me grudgingly. I smile because she looks so damn cute when she's angry. Then I shake my head to clear that thought.

"Uh, well for a girl, I still like Erica or Kathleen. I think naming her after people we know and love is preferable to naming her for a store that sells shiny rocks." I shoot her a pointed look and she rolls her eyes, but I can tell she is stifling a smile. "And well, for a boy, I kind of like Jack." And I watchher smile full-on explode across her face.

"Really, Steven?" Her voice is hopeful, her voice is soft.

"Yeah, and I thought maybe for a middle name Robert, you know, since Bob's been so good to you." I look at her, hoping she likes the idea, and feel a wave of panic strike me as I see her eyes welling up and her lips quivering. "Oh no, Jackie, don't cry. If you don't like it we can talk it out, oh gosh, is this your hormones again? I didn't mean to upset you."

I hear her cough out a laugh, but her tears are still falling and I am sure I will never understand women. "No, Steven. I'm crying because I'm happy. I think that's a beautiful idea. And you know Bob will probably cry when we tell him." She lets out another laugh/cry and I feel relief that it was only a false alarm.

My thoughts wander back to girl names when suddenly she takes my hand and I nearly jump from surprise at the contact. I look down at where she's interlaced her slender fingers with my own, and then back of to her face, her cheeks still gleaming from her tears. "Thank you, Steven."

"For what?"

"For talking about baby names, and putting together cribs, cooking me dinners and driving me places. And just for being so wonderful. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. And I was so sure that it was going to be justme, all by myself. But you've surprised me and proved me wrong on that, over and over again. And I am so grateful." She gives my hand a squeeze and then leans in to kiss my cheek. I look at her and her smile is wide and bright. Then letting go of my hand, she pushes herself up from the basement couch. "Kitty told me I could help with dinner tonight so I'm going to go see if she needs me yet. We'll talk more about this later?"

I only nod as I watch her generously flash me another smile, and then slowly make her way upstairs.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.


	15. Bittersweet

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 15: Bittersweet

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! Thanks to all those who have been reading, especially those who've shared their thoughts with me. And I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Okay, I always liked school. Partly because I was gorgeous and popular and adored by all, but also because secretly deep downI always liked class. I liked learning. I liked homework. I always did my assignments early, and tried to do a little more than was asked of me. I liked the structure. I liked the organization. I liked earning praise.

So naturally, I was pretty excited about Lamaze class. I figured hey, I get to learn something new and helpful, and have the opportunity to learn it faster/better than all the other mothers-to-be.

But after going last night, I've decidedif they think they can teach me and prepare me for pushing another human being, the size of a watermelon, out of my teeny, tiny little body, well,then they have another thing coming. You can't prepare for that. It's just not doable.

They showed us pictures and flow charts, and a short film of someone giving birth. I thought poor Steven was going to pass out at that. And then there were some diagrams and a questions session. And I stayed pretty calm through all of that, because I figured they had the answers. I thought women have been doing this for thousands of years and I am here to be let in on the secret that makes all that crazy hard stuff, easier; that makes the impossible, possible. But when they started the exercises – the magic secret – do you know what they were telling me to do? Breathe. And push. That's not a secret. That's breathing and pushing! And I very quickly decided these Lamaze people didn't know anything.

And being pregnant and Jackie Burkhart, I told them just that.It wasn't pretty.

So to calm me down after class Steven bought me ice cream.

And it was delicious.

And we talked about anything and everything but the baby.

And it was nice to just_ be_ together.

* * *

"Jackie, we have to go back." 

I glare at him good and hard for telling me what I have to do. "Steven Hyde, if you need instructions on how to hold my hand and breathe at the same time then you can go right ahead to class, but I've been breathing my whole life and I don't need lessons." I cross my arms to let him know these are my final words on the subject.

He doesn't care.

"Jackie, there is more to it than that, and you know it. I would not usually be thetype of guy to drag someone to a school-like thing of any kind, but this is for our baby, so you are going, and that is that. Now get in the damn car!"

He's so cute when he's bossy.

I did not just think that.

I concentrate on my pouty face and almost break into giggles when he rolls his eyes in exasperation. And I know he can't be too forceful with me. I'm cute and pregnant with his baby.

He takes me by the elbow and begins leading me gently to the passenger side of the El Camino and when he speaks his voice is much softer. "Now if you are a good mommy and sit through this class without attitude or whining, I'll buy you something chocolate on the way home."

My eyes light up and I feel the pull of a craving in my tummy. And I curse him for knowing my pregnant weakness. It's like I've turned into Fez.

Class goes by quickly. And it doesn't seem that bad this week. Talking to a few of the other pregnant women helped me with some perspective, and pregnant women must freak out all the time because the instructors weren't fazed at all by my previous outburst.By the end of classI hadalmost completely forgotten about my reward, that isuntil Steven pulled the El Camino up in front of the Ice Cream parlor.

I clap my hands excitedly and he shoots me one of those rare smiles that send tingles all over me.

"You want two scoops of double chocolate chip in a waffle cone, right?"

I nod and then start excitedly, "oh, and ext-"

"Extra sprinkles," he finishes and I give him a wink.

He returns a few moments later with the glorious chocolatey concoction in hand and a sundae of his own. We sit at the a table in the corner of the parlor, away from everyone else, and just sit quietly a few minutes, savoring the sweetness.

"Jackie." I look up as he says my name, surprised by the sober tone.

"Yeah?"

"Your due date is getting close, really close, and I mean, this baby is going to be here soon."

I nod at him, I know all this, andI take another lick of my ice cream, hoping he isn't about to drop some horrible news.

"And I want to be there, you know. For everything. From the moment you go into labor on, I want to be a part of it."

"Of course you will be there, Steven. You're my coach for crying out loud, I might forget to breathe without you." I give a giggle to try and ease the air, but his face remains strangely serious.

"Beyond that, Jacks. I want…" he pauses and looks down at his half eaten sundae. "I think we should live together."

I feel shock press at my chest and I watch as he lets out a slow breath. I sit there silently a moment before noticing a trickle of chocolate running down the cone and onto my hand. I pat at it with a napkin a little longer than necessary before looking back up to him.

"Steven, how long have you been thinking this?"

"Since Samantha left. Maybe even before."

"You want us," I emphasize 'us' carefully, "to live together, platonically, and raise this baby?"

He nods.

I sit quietly some more, finishing my ice cream cone, fully aware that he is watching my every move, and the air around us is thick and tense.

The silence lingers as I repeat his statement over and over in my head. He thinks we should live together. _He_ thinks we should live together.He thinks _we_ should live together.

"I don't know, Steven."

He gulps. "Why not?"

"Well, it's just so complicated."

"But we've been making it work. We spend so much time together anyway, and we're both really committed tobeing the best parents we can be.The way I see it, living together will just simplify that a little. We won't have to work out when I get time with the baby, I won't have to worry about missing first words and first steps, you won't have to worry about learning how to cook a hundred different meals cause I'll be there to help. Jackie, I've been really thinking about this and I think it's a great idea."

I look at him and register for the first time how much he's changed. He's looking at me, glasses removed, eyes filled with all sorts of emotion. And it would be so easy to cave in to those eyes. But he's not thinking of everything, and I can't bear to jeopardize my heart again.

"Steven, that sounds great, but you are overlooking some things, some big things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that we have a history, and not the most civil one at that. This baby has brought us back to being good with each other, being friends with each other. But what happens when you start dating again. Are you going to bring a girl you meet at some bar back to the place you share with me and the baby? And do you expect me to be okay with that both as a mother, and as an ex-girlfriend? And when the baby gets older, how do we explain to him or her that mommy and daddy live together but aren't together, don't you think that will be even more confusing than our situation already is? Don't think I haven't thought about this too. And I have to admit it sounds so appealing. But I'm not strong enough yet."

He looks at me carefully, a tiny crease centered on his forehead. "You aren't strong enough yet for what?"

"I'm not strong enough to see you every morning and every night and not be with you."


	16. Slow Ride

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 16: Slow Ride

Author's Note: This update is dedicated to luvcali76, who put her request for me to start posting in the form of a cheer. This is my writing equivalent of shaving a beard. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

So, I'm starting to think I need to stop spending my time with the likes of Kelso, because tonight I definitely earned some quality time with the stupid helmet.

We were just sitting there, in our own little world. Me and Jackie, and the bump that is our baby.

The look she was giving me was telling me everything I could barely admit to myself that I wanted to hear.

Her words had suggested she still had the feelings I'd been secretly praying for.

And I just sat there. Silent. Still. Stupid.

Then the next thing I knew, I was dropping her off. She looked at me sadly, trying unsuccessfully to smile, and then slid out of the El Camino without a word.

Yep, I think I might just be giving Kelso a run for his money in the "king" department. But what was I supposed to say?

She said she couldn't do it, couldn't live with me and _not_ be with me. Should I have pleaded for her to then _be_ with me? Should I have said all the things I never could but always meant to?

Would she even have believed me?

Am I really sure I want her to know?

Damn it, man. I sound like a mixture of Fez and Forman. Half wuss, half spaz. You can guess which one is which, cause I'm not sure I know.

And I guess now I'm a stupid, wussy, spaz.

I need new friends.

* * *

"Hyde?" I hear Donna tentatively knock on my door, even though it's partly open. I have to admit it's nice that at least one of us has some respect for privacy.

I sit up from my reclined position as I nod in her direction. She smiles shyly, and it is one of the few times I think I've ever seen her appear nervous around me.

"So…" I try to get her started, since it's clear something is on her mind.

"So…I talked to Jackie."

I nod again. My way of prodding her to get to the point.

"And she told me about, uh, the, um, other night."

I take a deep breath. Now my stupidity is public knowledge.

"Are you okay?" My eyes shoot up to hers at the question.

My look to her is one of confusion. I'm the one who sat there dumbly, mutely, when it was one of the few times in my entire life where I know it would have been beneficial to say something. Why is she worried about me?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean. I'm the same as always, anyway."

Donna clears her throat and looks away a minute before turning back to face me. "So, you aren't mad at Jackie for not wanting to live together?" The question is not one I was expecting, or one that I'm even sure I know how to answer.

"Mad at her? Of course not. Why would I be mad at her? Why would you think I was mad at her?"

Now it was Donna's face that look confused. Then incredulous. Then slightly annoyed. "Um, maybe because anger is how you deal with everything? And perhaps we thought that since you bringing up the topic in the first place was a rare sign of allowed vulnerability, when Jackie said no, maybe it hurt your stupid zen pride or whatever, and in the past we all know that has always equated to even more anger and bitterness? And it could be that poor Jackie took the fact that you didn't say another word to her the rest of the night, or since, to mean that you were mad at her!"

"Oh." In my exasperation at my own stupidity I had been too distracted to realize what Jackie would have been thinking. "Jackie thinks I'm mad at her?" I guess something of my sadness at the thought seeped out in my voice, because Donna's look softened.

"Yeah. I've had a pregnant woman crying on my shoulder all day. She thinks that she screwed it up, and that you are going to be mad at her, so close to when the baby is due. And that she is going to end up doing it alone after all."

"That's crazy." It's said as much to myself as to Donna.

"Maybe, but she listens to Abba, what do you expect from her?" I let a corner of my mouth almost smirk to let Donna know I appreciate her attempt at levity.

It's quiet for a moment, and I hear her take a deep breath and I can tell she's not sure how to continue. She's not used to not being able to just yell and threaten me into fixing mine and Jackie's problems. Suddenly it occurs to me how complicated my life has become in the last few months.

"So, what are you going to do?" She finally breaks the silence and it's my turn to breathe deeply.

"I guess, I'm going to go talk to her." She seems surprised its fear rather than reluctance coming out in my voice.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you planning to say?" I look at Donna, really look at her, and see her genuine concern for both Jackie and me. We're both lucky to have a friend like her. It's the least I can do to be honest with her…so I take another breath.

"I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry. That I'm grateful that we're having this baby. That I've really missed her." I pause before looking her square in the eye. "That I want to take things slow."


	17. Worth The Wait

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 17: Worth the Wait

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review...Like seriously, the prettiest of pleases. And I really hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Steven said what!"

My voice is a little shriller than I intended, but Donna should be used to it by now so I don't even bother to apologize as I stare at her wide eyed and pleading, waiting for her to repeat herself.

"He said that he missed you, and then he wants to take things slow."

"What things? The living together business? The pregnancy? I can't slow that down, the whole nine months thing is kind of set in stone, you know."

"I don't know, he just said _things_. But he did say he was coming to talk to you, so I'm going to go. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Extreme shock probably wouldn't be great for the baby."

"And Steven Hyde admitting he missed me is nothing if not shocking." I push away the impulse to overanalyze the news, but it's a struggle and my brow is furrowed with thought as I thank Donna and hug her before walking her to the door.

He missed me. I suspected as much. With Sam's dramatic exit, and the constant attention he's been showering on me for months. But in self preservation, I'd chalked it all up to the baby. But he missed _me_.

And I feel like everything inside of me is floating.

* * *

I'm pacing now. Slowly, since my impregnated condition limits me to a waddle as my top speed. But I just hope he gets here soon. I can't sit still. I can't even think just one thought at a time. I was so scared, so convinced, that he was so upset after the living together conversation, upset enough to withdraw from me and our little son/daughter-to-be. But no, instead, he's confessed to Donna true emotion, about me. We dated for years without him ever saying anything so simply tender about me, to any one. 

And God in heaven how I've missed him. It's such a relief to know I wasn't the only one. I'm crying now, and I don't know how much of it to blame on the hormones.

* * *

I've had to stop pacing, my fat swollen ankles were throbbing with disapproval. But I'm sitting now, eyes fixated on the door, ears perked up, waiting for footsteps in the hall or a hesitant knock. 

I want to know everything he's thinking and feeling. I want him to flood me with every detail. I want him. Here. And I feel like time is crawing backwards.

* * *

It's getting late. What could be taking him so long? Maybe he's changed his mind? Maybe he just said that to get Donna to leave? Maybe he wanted to buy me something pretty first? Oooh, flashback. Sometimes it's hard to keep the spoiled princess inside me in check. 

I've reapplied make up three times now.

I want to look perfect when he gets here. Or as perfect as I can with a Santa belly.

When he said he wanted to take things slow I didn't think he'd meant tonight. If he doesn't get here soon I'm going to burst. And burst is not a good verb for a pregnant woman!

* * *

11:30pm. He's still not here. My body feels anchored to the couch, it's so tired. 

My eyes are stinging, I've had them open wide in anticipation for too long.

My throat is dry.

And while I want to keep vigil, I want to keep waiting, I can't help but let the world slow and blur and fade into darkness...

* * *

I sit up, straight and alert, at the sound of frantic knocking. It takes me a moment in my waking to focus and realize where I am, what I'm hearing, and what I need to tell my heavy legs to convince them to get up and walk me to the door.

As the knocking continues I try to call out that I'm on my way, but a hoarse ramble tumbles out barely even audible to my own ears.

I stumble around the coffee table, finally reaching the door, and in an instant 40,000 thoughts, feelings, and questions bombard me.

Looking into his eyes, I almost fall over with the weight of it all. He almost looks scared.

I offer him a slight sleepy smile, and motion for him to enter, only revealing my nervousness to his back as he passes by me to the couch.

He waits for me to sit and I steal a glance at the clock. 1:45 am. Interesting.

He clears his throat. His uncovered eyes scan mine, then he quickly looks away. I pretend to straighten a few things on the table. I move a bit as if I'm trying to get comfortable on the couch. I look everywhere but at him in hopes my stalling will help him get his bearings.

I open my mouth to offer him something to drink, when he finally speaks.

"Jackie, I hate talking."

My mouth snaps shut and I couldn't conceal the confusion if I tried.

"Well, Steven. That's, uh, not surprising?"

He looks at me, and for a moment the anxiety is gone from his eyes and he smirks, amused.

Then the moment passes, and his eyes dart away again.

"Well, I hate talking. And you're right, that's no surprise. Especially not to you. But I've been trying to talk more lately. Talk more honestly, to everyone, to myself. And I decided today, after a little run in with Donna, that it was time I really talked. To you. But then that was the crazy thing. I realized just how much I had to say. And for the first time in my life, I wanted to really talk, and I didn't know how to."

He stands up and starts pacing. Almost the exact path I had a few hours ago. My eyes follow him, completely absorbed by his odd behavior, and as I drink in the image I notice his mouth moving ever so slightly. I smile realizing he's talking himself into what he's about to say.

He stops, and faces me. "You said you couldn't live with me and not be with me."

My nod is barely noticable.

His chest rises and falls with a dramatic breath. "Then let's be together."

Blink. Blink. Everything has been pulled out from under me. All I can register is the blinking of my eyes and the piercing squeal of disbelief filling my ears.

"W-what?"

He takes one long stride back to my side and sits on the couch, closer than he has in a year.

"I'm sorry. You know how hard that is for me to say. I've missed you. You know that's even harder. But as much of a surprise as this pregnancy was, as much as I'd never expected these last few months, I'm happier now than I've ever been. Not that it's hard to beat out years of near poverty and alcoholism, but you know what I mean. Jackie, this feels right. In a way that terrifies me. But I want to try again. So, be with me. Please."

I finally notice that his hand has found mine, and the floating feeling has returned. So have the tears.

"Jackie?"

I don't answer. I can't. So I just kiss him instead.


	18. Too Fast, Too Slow

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 18: Too Fast, Too Slow

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review. I adore you all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Grrrrr.

Forty-five minutes ago, my world was stuck in slow motion. I was in the apartment, pleading my case, sucking up my fear, and daring to hope for something more…

I took her hand, and it was so soft and familiar. Her fingers plumper than they used to be, but the tingle was there on contact and that's what I always remember.

I said her name, praying that she wouldn't laugh, wouldn't yell, wouldn't cry…more than she already was. And I held my breath.

But then she kissed me. The way that only she can. The way that makes my insides melt together, and causes me to want to kick my own ass for the all mushy crap it gets me thinking. It was so hesitant at first, her lips were moist from her tears and shaking against mine. And I was too stunned, too scared, to really do anything about that. She pulled back slightly, eyelashes fluttering open to reveal those beautiful eyes mere inches from my own, and her breath hitched. And I'm not sure what she was so surprised to see there. Everyone else could even see how much I loved her.

And then she was back at my lips, only stronger, more insistent this time. Attacking my mouth in the most delicious way. And everything was so slow. The way her arms found there way around me, tangling delightfully in my hair. The gasps and sighs she let escape when I did that thing with my tongue I remembered she liked. And if time never existed again, I'd have been happy, blissfully happy, for the rest of my life.

But then she pulled away, far away, jumping off the couch. And it took me more time than I'd like to admit to shake the haze away and concentrate on why she wasn't in my arms. She was muttering, "Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Eek. Oh, boy." And the expression on her face was not what a man likes to see after he thought he'd been doing some of his best work.

"Jackie?"

Her saucer-sized eyes, lifted to look at me. "Steven, my water just broke." Finally I pulled my eyes away from her gorgeous face, and I felt like she and the rest of world were moving at the speed of light, while I was struggling out of a crawl, just to return to normal. She was like a blur of colors and noises as she quickly began waddling at her race pace around the apartment. I could hear her talking to herself again. "I am supposed to have more time. My damn bag isn't even packed. Oh, and if I can't find my relaxing shampoo again Fez is going to get it. Now, where is my book? Oh, eek, and those bad boys are only going to get sharper. What moron came up with the word "contractions"…they should be named "sharp, stabby, painful badness"…as soon as the kid is out of me I'm writing to the president about that."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Maybe Thirty times. And then her face was hovering before mine, calling my name, and yet she sounded so far away.

"Steven? Steven? Steven!" Finally she reached out to me, and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. With the needed rush of her skin on mine, I finally shook the last of the clouds away, and never letting go of her hand, grabbed the bag from her side and everything I could find with the word "baby" on it that was spread across the coffee table, and dragged her, as gently as I could, from the apartment.

The ride was somewhat of ridiculous. My speeds alternating between, Need-to-get-her-to-the-hospital-right-now, and Shouldn't-drive-fast-with-the-mother-to-be-of-your-baby-in-the-car. Other than the occasional squeal and simultaneous wince of pain, Jackie was mostly quiet, her hand still wrapped in mine, watching me with some sort of mix of disbelief and fascination. Finally, she squeezed my hand again. "Steven, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, great. How are you? Are you okay? Is anything else, you know, coming out yet?" In my panic, I was moving my gaze back and forth between her face and the road so quickly my neck was starting to sting.

"Steven, I'm fine. But you are as pale as a ghost. And your eyes are all wide and scary looking."

"Well, the kid is coming a little early. And I've never done this before. So you know, I'm a little…"

"Freaked out?"

"No, no. Nervous. Excited. Thrilled." She squeazed my hand again, and I looked at her face, struggling to hold in her laughter. "Okay, I'm losing my mind, happy?"

She laughed and smiled. "I've never been happier."

* * *

Now I'm pacing. She is in with the nurses and they are explaining things and hooking things up, and I should be in there, but she sent me out to the lobby to wait for our friends. She said I was asking too many questions. 

My breathing is still going crazy. Too fast, then too slow. Then back to too fast again.

We don't even have a name picked out. We didn't even get to finalize any of our plans. We didn't get to go finish those stinking Lamaze classes.

We're having a baby. Right now. And where the hell is everybody? Kitty had said they'd be right there.

One of the "too many questions" I had asked was how long this was going to take. The nurse said she really couldn't tell. I think I might have called her a dumbass, I can't remember.

Finally, I see the bouncing of Mrs. Forman, and the shiny baldhead of Red. Followed very closely by Donna, Fez, Kelso... and Eric?!

I rub at my eyes. As they reach me Kitty kisses my cheek and then scurries passed to find Jackie and the doctor. Donna pats my shoulder but blows right by too. Followed by an oddly excited Fez and Kelso.

"Hey, man." Eric pulls me into a manly hug. "Congratulations. And by the way, you look absolutely petrified."

Red smiles at me, a little paternally, but mostly mocking. "Of course he is, Eric. The world as he knows it is ending. That's a scary thing for any man."

"Forman, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't very well miss the birthing of Satan's child, now could I?"

Red snorts, looking at his son with raised eyebrows, "And…"

"And Africa had really, really big bugs…." Eric's voice rises to a whine, and then looking slightly embarrassed, he coughs it back down to normal.

I smile. And Eric smiles. He knows how very glad I am to see him. And then he motions that he is going to go off after the rest of the group.

Once he is out of earshot, Red turns to me, a rare look of concern and fondness clear upon his face. "So how are you doing? Really?"

"Okay, considering." I try to give a little laugh. "Jackie has kicked me out twice already. But I just, I guess, I ugh, feel like everything is moving is way too fast or way too slow. That doesn't make any sense."

To my surprise, Red nods and laughs. "Welcome to fatherhood. Kids--" He looked at Eric's retreating form down the long hospital hallway. "They grow up way too fast. They get out of your house way too slow."

He squeezes my shoulder, and then he too walks off. I smile. And start to follow, hoping to find Jackie in a slightly better mood than when I left her.

Suddenly, as I near the room she is in, I hear a familiar screech of, "Fez! Michael!" Just as a very angry looking Donna pushes two of my very best friends, giggling, looking incredibly guilty, into the hallway.

"If you try to look up her hospital gown again, I swear I will snap you both like twigs."

So, that's why they looked so eager to get here. Still laughing, they turn and notice me, standing with my arms folded and my eyebrow quirked up. Immediately, their laughter ends.

"Uh, Hyde, we were, um, just trying to uh, help the doctors, yeah, and, uh…Fez?! Run!!" Both of them take off running, sliding on the slick linoleum in a typically clutzy display.

And as I stalk after them, I figure I have time enough to kick a little ass before my kid gets born...


	19. I Believe in Miracles

For the Sake of the Innocent

Chapter 19: I believe in Miracles…

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I'm planning on an updating frenzy again today, because it's my Happy Birthday, and I told them I would not work today, no sir. And guess what I want for my Happy Birthday…. Reviews! They are so much nicer than presents, because they go with everything and really bring out my eyes. Teehee. At any rate…I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Not mine…but if FOX wanted to give them to me, I'd accept them with open arms, just like Kitty.

* * *

"Where the hell is Steven?!" I know my voice is shrill and abrasive, but at this moment, I really don't care.

Donna looks at me nervously from her station on my left, allowing me to claw and squeeze the hell out of her hand. "Uh, well, you kicked him out again, remember? And I think he said something about not being finished kicking Kelso's ass…" Donna winces, as if she is waiting for an explosion. The poor thing, once I'm not painfully birthing anything, I'll have to send her a card or something. But right now, bitchy seems the only way I'll get anything around here.

"Well, Kelso's ass will have nothing on his when I get through with it, if he isn't by my side and holding my hand in the next 20 seconds!"

In a blur of lumber-jack plaid and dyed hair, Donna is out the door screaming for the father of my baby…she really is a good friend.

And where the hell is that squinty-eyed ugo nurse with my ice chips?!

Deep breath, Jackie….hehehooo hehehoooo heeeeeeeeeee hooooooo…oh, who am I kidding? I can't calm down!

Aww, she found Steven and he looks all nervous and scared of me and cute. But I must push off my sappy face, this is not time for sappy. This is the time for yelling and screaming and pushing, and Owowowow, Mother Expletive-er! Sorry, I'm working on language, I'm going to be a mommy soon, after all.

Oh thank God, he's taking my hand and kissing my forehead, just as I feel another blasted contraction coming on…

* * *

"Take deep breaths, baby, you are doing great."

I know he's trying to be supportive, but I can't help but glare. He's been saying that for the last hour. Hell, everyone's been saying that. And I'm still not even in the delivery room.

They keep saying something about centimeters? I told the nurse that this was no time for trivial math talk, I wanted this kid out of me.

She ran away crying. Sissy.

"Look, Jackie, I know you're tired…" I glare again. "And I know that I cannot even fathom how exhausted you are or how painful this is, but come on, you are the strongest person I know and we're going to have a baby, really soon."

"Oh, will you shut up. If I wanted someone girly in here I'd have asked for Eric. Now say something Steven-like and piss me off. I need a good distraction."

"Uh, uh…"

The one time I need him to be rude, insensitive, and sarcastic, he can't do it. How typical.

"Uh, I hope the baby has my hair?"

"Steven Hyde, bite your tongue." Huh, that worked. The flash of anger made that contraction a little more bearable. Smart boy.

"Ms. Burkhart? I think you are ready to go."

Oh, shit. I had even forgotten the doctor was in the room.

I can't blink my eyes. I'm not sure I can breathe either. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

"Go? Go Where? I mean what's the rush? I'm perfectly content right here, what with the ice chips and all. I'm not really ready…We don't even have a name picked out. Go ahead and measure again. Math can be so fickle."

It's too soon, too soon. And Steven, poor Steven. He looks petrified.

And oh, we kissed. Oh, God, what a kiss! And we didn't even get to talk about it. Oh boy.

"Steven, don't you think we should wait? I mean isn't this happening so fast? Too fast?"

"Jackie, you were just saying you didn't understand was taking so long?"

"Jackie? Honey?"

Kitty Forman slips into the room, smiling sweetly, knowingly. That nurse must have asked her to help. I guess she's smarter than I gave her credit for.

Kitty's at my side, and looking up at her, she seems so tall. And like she knows everything. "Sweetheart, are you scared?" Her voice is soft, and soothing. A tone I don't think I've ever heard from my own mother's mouth.

I nod.

"I was too. Both times. Do you know who was even more scared?"

I shake my head.

"Red. He looked a lot like Steven does right now. Like his eyes might pop right out of his head." She giggles, her distinctive laugh, and for some reason I feel a little better hearing it. I glance up at Steven as he tries to smooth out his face. It doesn't work and I grin at him. He smirks back, but as another contraction comes on my smile fades.

"Are you scared that it'll hurt even more?"

I give a tiny shrug.

"Are you scared that something will go wrong with the baby?"

I nod slightly, slowly.

"Are you scared that you won't know what to do once the baby is born?"

I nod completely, new tears filling my vision with blurred streaks.

"Aww, honey, I know you are. But you are going to be a great mom. Do you know why? Because the key to being a good mother, is really really wanting to be. And just loving that baby with everything you've got. And I've watched you grow up, Jackie. You don't know how to love someone any other way." Her eyes glance up at Steven briefly, but then she's right back to me. Looking so reassuring. "And it's going to hurt, but I promise you, it is so worth it. And everybody here is going to take real good care of you." She reaches over to the hand that Steven is holding, wrapping her soft, warm motherly hands around ours. "Besides, you two are giving me my first real grandbaby. So everything has to be alright."

She leans down and kisses my forehead, gives a tiny squeeze and lets go of our hands. Then, nodding at the nurse and doctor, she slips quietly back out of the room.

I sniffle, and wipe helplessly at my eyes with my free hand, but there's no chance of stopping my tears. Cringing through another contraction, I finish and take a shaky breath.

"Steven?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for this?"

He nods. "You know, I really think I am."

"Good." Gulp. Deep Breath. Gulp. "Doctor? We're ready to have this baby now."

And I hold on to Steven for dear life.


	20. Labor of Love

For the Sake of the Innocent 

Chapter 20: Labor of Love

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing…I appreciate it more than I can express. I hope you like this chapter, more freaked-out Hyde is super fun! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Not at all mine.

* * *

That damn nurse took my shades! Just snatched them right off and said, "This is a delivery room, not a beachside cantina." Like I don't freaking know that! 

Stupid bitch.

Now my eyes are all squinty and darty, moving so fast side to side, glancing over everything yet actually processing nothing. What color are the walls? I don't know, and I can't slow down enough to figure it out. And why the hell are the lights so bright in here?!

And I keep finding myself taking the heavy controlled Lamaze breaths, just like Jackie...only in my case it is to keep from passing out.

My eyes are widening and panicked again.

And everyone can see it. So they will all know.

They'll know that I have no zen. None, whatsoever.

But the girl I hated, then dated, then loved, then lost, then missed, and finally just got to kiss again, is laying there, all sweaty, and squeezing the hell out of my hand, and blowing out air, snorting and cussing, because she's having _my_ baby, and I can't feel my legs or my stomach or really any part of my body other than my aching fingers and my heart because it won't stop crashing into my chest, so I think maybe, just maybe, I am allowed to be freaking out, damn it!

Just breathe. Slow yourself down, man….

Wait, was that just Kelso's idiot head peaking in the door? I thought I told him to stay in the waiting room where Eric could keep an eye on him. How many times to you have to kick a guy's ass in one day?

"Steven!"

Oh, yeah, pregnant…_girlfriend_? Is that what she is now? We didn't get to talk about that.

"What, babe?"

"Could you kindly tell this _man_, who apparently bought his doctor's license or whatever at a corner thrift store, that if he could stop gawking between my legs and actually get the baby out of me, it'd be much appreciated and you won't have to punch his fat ugly face?"

Huh. And I thought I was freaking out.

"Jackie, insulting the doctor is no way to make this any easier, for anybody."

"Oh, when did you go so soft? Where the hell is Donna? She'll let the misogynistic bastard know he can't let a woman just lay here and suffer." In between rants she's pushing and heaving and breathing. She's like a machine.

"Miss Burkhart, I'm doing everything I can. We have to allow nature to take its co-"

"You finish that sentence, buddy, and once I'm out of these stirrups I swear on ever pair of designer jeans in the world I will kick you in your crotch."

I try to stifle my laughter but instead it just burns up in my nose and chest before grunting outward.

Oh, shit. And she heard me. Now the glare is directed at me. And I hadn't thought she could squeeze my hand any tighter, but I was very wrong.

"Jackie, I'm sorry, but if you weren't such a sweaty mess in a great deal of pain, you'd be laughing right now too."

"Steven Hyde, you just shut your porky little mouth." As soon as the words left her, she gasped in surprise. "Aww, Steven, did you hear that? I just sounded like Mrs. Forman. I _am_ going to be a good mom."

Now her eyes are welling with happy tears. And I'm thankful for the slightly lessened pressure.

"Of course you are? Do you think I would have impregnated someone I didn't think was up for the job?"

And we're back to glaring.

Until we both notice the "doctor" is yelling for her to push harder. Two more pushes he says. Okay, two more harder pushes.

And Jackie is screaming, and squealing, and shouting words that typically make the girl blush, and then there's still more screaming.

But then, before I know it, amidst the screaming, and the pain, and the darty eyes in too bright a room, I'm a father.

Of a beautiful, perfect, disgustingly slimy looking baby girl.

Oh, and she is loud. She's got lungs like her mother. Wait, she is _not_ happy about them trying to clean her up. Like her father.

There's that gonna-pass-out feeling again.

Jackie's screams fall away, and there's sobbing and cooing and hushed whispers.

Wrapped in the softest pink blanket in the world, looking tinier than I ever thought possible, my daughter is a wrinkled blob of everything I never realized I wanted so badly.

Jackie looks up at me, the red glowing face of hours of labor and overwhelming exhaustion, and so full of love that she's never ever looked nearly so beautiful.

I lean down slowly, and kiss her softly on her lips and when I pull away her smile widens.

"Steven, this is our baby." Her voice is so hoarse and soft. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Damn straight, she is." I'm surprised by the raw pride in my voice.

* * *

"Ms. Burkhart?" The nurse looks absolutely terrified, and than shocked as Jackie looks at her, smiling sweetly. I almost laugh. Amateur. 

"Yes?"

"The family wants to come in."

"Okay."

Neither one of us can tear our eyes away as we are suddenly surrounded by the most lovingly mismatched, maybe even dysfuntional family in the history of time.

"Wow, she's so tiny. I remember when Betsy was that tiny. You know, Hyde, you have to be really careful not to drop her when she's this small, it could hurt her real bad."

"Thanks, Kelso. But how about I try not to drop her _ever_, just to be safe."

"That's probably a good idea, man. I mean she may not even get much bigger, look at Jackie." The doofus nods, oblivious and earnest, and I'm really glad he's here.

I watch as a beaming Jackie offer our daughter to Donna, who actually looks like she might cry.

"Hi, there precious baby girl. I'm your Aunt Donna, and you are gonna love me. And you are just so pretty, you could be a princess. But if you decide, that you'd rather be a president instead, I'll support you and do whatever I can to help. Okay?"

I look down and Jackie's cheeks are covered in tears. I give her shoulder a nudge, to see if she's okay.

"Donna, you are just the sweetest lumberjack a girl could ever know."

"Aww, thanks midget."

I will never ever ever understand women.

Finally, I notice Kitty and Red, standing off to the side, quietly. Kitty's face is a blur of smile and tears and shaking slightly, and Red is just hugging her to his side. I motion for Donna to give me the baby, and walk her over, so carefully, to the only woman who could ever be thought of as my mother.

I look back to Jackie and she gives me her approving nod. "Mrs. Forman, meet your granddaughter. Katherine Page Hyde." The woman's eyes shoot up to find my naked ones, and I almost feel tears when she breathes out,

"Really?"

I nod.

She takes my little girl, and it looks like the most natural thing I've ever seen. Hopefully soon, I'll be able to hold a baby like that...like I know what I'm doing.

"Wait, man, Katherine after my mom and Page after...?"

I smirk at Eric, "The guitar god, Jimmy."

Several pair of eyes shoot to Jackie.

"Are you serious?"

"No way, satan, really?"

"Jackie?!"

She giggles, tired but amused. "Well, I happen to just think the name Page is pretty, thank you. But yes, our baby is a little bit rock n roll." She takes a beat and smiles evily. "Like Donny Osmond."

I lead our friends in a chorus of groans and mutterings.

* * *

Everyone else went home about an hour ago. Jackie finally let the nurses take the baby away so she could get some sleep. 

I'm standing at the door to the nursery, with Eric at my side. We really haven't said much, but I think he knows I'm glad he's here.

"So, you and Jackie back together?"

"I think so. Or at least, we will be."

He nods. I nod.

"Good, 'cause you know, you do seem ha-, I mean less pissed off."

I chuckle. "No, Forman. I'm not _less pissed off_, I'm just happy. Really, really happy." I show him a sincere smile and he shoots one back. And I'm surprised at how not girly it feels.

He pats my back, brotherly,"Glad to hear it, buddy. Glad to finally hear it."

* * *

Reviews? Please?! 


End file.
